


Jingle the 126 elf!

by megas217



Series: 9-1-1 Elfs! [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fun, Elf on the Shelf, Gen, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Owen was going to start a new tradition for the 126 when Owen went out and bought an Elf on the Shelf that he names Jingle!
Relationships: Family Fun - Relationship
Series: 9-1-1 Elfs! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045104
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Meeting Jingle!

TK came to work after Carlos dropped him off when TK walked in and saw something “what the hell!?” TK said when he saw something that is very popular with younger kids hanging on the light fixture “do you like him?” Owen asked when he smiled at his son “you went out and bought an Elf on a Shelf?” TK asked when Owen shook his head yes “no way that’s so cool cap!” Mateo said when he smiled at the elf “what’s his name?” Mateo asked when Owen smiled “Jingle.” Owen told the younger two on the team “I like him.” TK said when he went to get changed into his uniform “we can’t touch him right?” Mateo asked when Owen shook his head yes “you can’t touch him only Michelle and I can touch him.” Owen said when he smiled as he loved to watch the look on Mateo’s face “go get changed before TK throws your clothes in the shower again.” Owen said when Mateo did as everyone else walked in and saw the elf “cap we’re not little kids.” Judd told Owen “I know but one day you are going to secretly enjoy coming into work and looking for the elf just like TK and Mateo.” Owen said as TK walked out all changed “don’t make fun of Jingle he’s a part of the 126.” TK told everyone when Owen smiled at his son “what did your dad do for Christmas when you were a kid?” Paul asked when he looked at Jingle “well depends on the year. I would either go to my mom’s house or go to my dad’s house. They always switched off every year.” TK told everyone “but what we did every Christmas Eve was go ice skating in Central Park and then look at all the Christmas lights in time square before we would go home get in our comfortable jammies and watch a Christmas movie before I went to bed and Santa came.” TK said when Owen smiled when he looked at Jingle “Jingles is going to stay till Christmas Eve then he’ll go back to the North Pole.” Owen told everyone “I still don’t understand why we have Jingle.” Judd said while he went to get changed into his uniform. 

TK and Mateo looked at Jingle while Owen was making lunch “he knows when you're not working and will tell Santa.” Owen told the boys who looked at Owen as they went to go find something to do “we need to get Jingle his own uniform.” Mateo told TK who smiled at his little brother “I think they have some clothes that could fit Jingle.” TK told Mateo. 

Carlos came over to see if TK could come to lunch when he saw Jingle “who is that?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at his boyfriend “my dad’s idea of holiday cheer, I like Jingle.” TK told Carlos who looked at the Elf “who is he really for?” Carlos asked when TK smiled “technically I think Mateo and I but everyone seems to enjoy him.” TK told Carlos who said ok “anyway I came to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me.” Carlos said when TK checked with his dad who said sure as Carlos waited outside for TK who smiled at his boyfriend “my dad said I can go and if there is anything too bad he’ll call me and I’ll have to come back right away or meet them at the location.” TK told Carlos who smiled when they went to the Taco Truck for a quick lunch when they both had about an hour for lunch. 

Carlos brought TK back to the station when Mateo was crying “what happened?” TK asked when he went into protective mode “someone took Jingle!” Mateo said when TK looked at the Elf’s spot and didn’t see the elf anywhere “Judd did you touch the elf?” TK asked when Judd said no neither did Paul or Marjan “who would take the elf?” Carlos asked when no one knew when Owen walked in “Jingle is missing ane Mateo is upset.” TK told Owen when he didn’t touch the elf when he kept it in the same spot “Michelle do you know if anyone touched the Elf?” Owen asked when Michelle said no when she looked also “what are you guys looking for?” Jackson asked when he was holding Jingle “that!” TK said when he tried to get Jungle back “oh you want the stupid Elf?” Jackson asked when TK tried again when Jackson threw Jingle in the trash “now you go get him!” Jackson said when TK and Mateo looked like they were going to cry “don’t worry boys I’ll make sure Jingle is all clean up and back where he belongs.” Owen told his sons when he hugged them. 

Owen washed Jingle and made him look new before he put Jingle back on the light fixture as TK and Mateo looked at the elf when they were very protective of the elf “Jingle needs to be put in a box that no one can touch!” TK told Owen “that’s a bit much Tyler I’ll just make sure that Jingle is in a spot that one one can get to him.” Owen told his son when TK said ok “how was lunch?” Owen asked when TK smiled as he told Owen about his date with Carlos before the alarm went off as they headed out and left Jingle behind when Owen was going to find a way to bring Jingle on calls without anyone touching him.


	2. Jingle takes a bath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen sets Jingles up in the bathroom where he is taking a bath!

Owen came in a little bit earlier than the rest of the team when Owen was going to put Jingle in one of the sinks in the bathroom and make it look like Jingle is taking a bath in some mini marshmallows to make it look like bubbles. Owen smiled when he looked at the final product as Jingle was in the downstairs bathroom that not a lot of people use so Jingle wouldn’t be disturbed “dad are you here?” TK asked when Owen yelled “hold on I’ll be right out!” Owen said when TK said ok when he was in the kitchen and didn't see Jingle “oh where is Jingle?” TK asked himself thinking someone took him again “I better go find him before Mateo comes in.” TK said as he looked around the kitchen and the lower level of the fire station when Owen smiled at his son as TK wasn’t looking in the right spots which makes it so much fun to watch TK look for the elf “Cap where is Jingle?” Mateo asked as he saw TK looking also “go follow TK he’s on the hunt for Jingle.” Owen told Mateo who said ok. 

TK and Mateo gave up after a while because they couldn’t find the elf “dad did a great job hiding Jingle!” TK told Mateo who shook his head “did you boys give up?” Michelle asked when TK and Mateo nodded their heads yes “don’t worry you will have all day to look for Jingle.” Owen said as the alarm went off so they headed off to the call. 

After they got back from the call TK and Mateo went to do some chores when they had to clean the downstairs bathroom which is hardly used as TK opened the door and saw Jingle in the sink “Mateo I found him!” TK told Mateo who smiled as he rushed in and smiled at the elf “he looks silly.” Mateo told TK who shook his head “did you boys finally find your elf?” Owen asked when the boys said yes as Owen smiled “it took you boys 4 hours to find Jingle that’s impressive I should pick a harder spot next time” Owen told the boys “not too hard, he needs to know that we’re working.” TK said as Owen smiled when the boys cleaned the bathroom but didn’t touch the sink as TK took a picture of the elf for Carlos who seems to be enjoying Jingle in the fire station. 

Judd and Paul watched TK and Mateo walk into the downstairs bathroom to clean it. “It took them a while to find Jingle. I found him right before I got changed and he scared me.” Paul said when Judd looked at Paul “I get the concept because Grace and I have nieces and nephews but why did cap buy one for the house.” Judd asked Paul “it’s a fun tradition so don’t be a Grinch about it, TK and Mateo are having fun with Jingle and so an I.” Marjan said when she walked in “I’m not a green fuzzy fictional character.” Judd said when Paul and Marjan looked at Judd “you kinda are bro and it's so cute to see TK and Mateo get excited to find Jingle.” Paul said when Owen walked over and talked to the crew “cap do you think I’m being a Grinch the elf on the shelf.” Judd asked Owen “a little bit, I know it is for little kids but just look how happy my son is after his year that he has. I like to see TK happy and Mateo also has a hard year so am I trying to make happy memories for this Christmas season?” Owen asked when Paul and Marjan shook their heads “if you three have any ideas for Jingle to hide text me or write it down and slip the paper into my office.” Owen said when he went to his office to do some paperwork since it’s a slow day “after all we learned about TK and Mateo I’m more than happy to help them make a happy Christmas season.” Paul said before he left to find something to do. 

TK and Mateo said goodbye to Jingle before they left because they were going to go over to Carlos’ apartment and make Christmas cookies and decorate gingerbread house while watching a Christmas movie in the background “hey I’m sorry if I didn’t accept Jingle right away, I now understand why he’s so important to you two so I’ll do a better job of not making fun of Jingle.” Judd told TK and Mateo “it’s ok, I know it’s silly to be excited to find a little elf doll but it makes us happy.” TK said when he placed his arm around Mateo’s shoulder while Mateo shook his head when he enjoyed Jingle and is going to miss Jingle when he goes back home. 

Carlos thought that Owen did a great job hiding Jingle when TK texted Carlos a picture of the elf when TK was very excited to go to work this morning after he found out about Jingle when TK had a rough year so Carlos wanted to make this Christmas season special for TK so that’s why TK and Mateo are going to come over to hangout and do Christmas things together. TK and Mateo rode over to Carlos’ house together when TK was going to give Mateo a ride back to his apartment after they were done with Cookies and gingerbread house “I have never made a gingerbread house before.” Mateo told TK who smiled at his little brother “Carlos for pre-build ones so we don’t have to put them together.” TK said when he remembered when he was younger his parents would always get TK a gingerbread house and TK made two houses one for each house as his parents did their best to make Christmas as special as they could with going to two different houses to celebrate Christmas when TK would always celebrate Christmas with his mom or dad either a few days before Christmas or the day of Christmas depending on if they were working and the custody schedule that was set in place as they made a few changes when TK got older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Amazing Panda for this idea!


	3. Jingle in the fridge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Mateo are having fun with Jingles 
> 
> Judd isn’t a huge fan of Jingles.

TK and Mateo were at work when they were looking for Jingles when Owen was in his office doing some paperwork when he heard the boys searching for their elf when Owen wasn’t feeling well from his treatment from yesterday when TK was worried about his dad every time he goes to a treatment even thought Owen tell him that everything will be ok “did you find Jingle?” TK asked Mateo who said no when they looked everywhere “stupid elf!” Judd said when he was in the kitchen “what’s wrong now?” Paul asked when Judd was standing in the doorway of the fridge where Jingles was sitting in the fridge in front of the milk “there you are!” TK said when he smiled at Mateo who smiled back “did you boys find Jingles?” Owen asked when he looked a little bit better then when he woke up this morning “he was in the fridge.” TK told Owen who smiled when Michelle took care of hiding Jingles this morning when she saw how Owen looked “can someone please move the elf so I can get the milk?” Judd asked when Owen smiled as he took Jingles out of the fridge so Judd could get the milk for Judd’s coffee before Judd put the milk back in the fridge “thank you.” Judd told Owen when Owen put Jingles back as TK and Mateo looked very carefully to make sure Jingle was ok and no one could hurt Jingles “why can dad touch the elf and not us again?” Mateo asked TK “because if we touch Jingles he loses his magic and we have to put him in the freezer?” TK told Mateo who said ok when they went to go find work as Owen smiled at his boys. 

Carlos came to pick TK up from work when he smiled at Jingles in the fridge when Carlos worked his way around Jingles to get a water bottle “see that’s how you move around Jingles to get what you need.” TK told Judd who rolled his eyes at TK “well I’m not the one who Jingles is for so why does it matter if I touch the elf?” Judd asked when TK looked at Judd “you need to have some more fun in your life, maybe you and Grace should get an elf for the house.” TK told Judd. “I do have fun. Your fun and my fun are two different sorts of things.” Judd told TK “I see my boyfriend so I’m going to go home and have some fun with him.” TK told Judd when Carlos was turning red “TK stop making Carlos turn into a tomato go home and I’ll see you in the morning for your next shift.” Owen told TK who said ok when he went over to Carlos and kissed him “I’ll see you later on this week Mr.Strand!” Carlos told Owen who smiled at Carlos and TK who went to Carlos’ car and headed home “Jingles is going to be here when I come back to work right?” Mateo asked when Owen said yes “cool I don’t have work till Friday so I’ll see you in a few days!” Mateo said when he smiled at Jingles as he said bye to everyone before he went home. 

Judd watches the boys when he likes his team but a few things make Judd question “I get that those two had a hard year so why are we still doing their elf?” Judd asked Owen “because Christmas spirit Judd and if the boys are happy then I’m not going to stop it.” Owen told Judd “yeah get with the program Judd, TK and Mateo are having fun!” Marjan told Judd “I am,I just am not used to a few of my coworkers and friends doing something that a lot of kids do for Christmas.” Judd said when he looked annoyed with all the questions that are being asked. 

Grace caught wind of Judd being a grumpy person when it comes to Owen doing Elf on the Shelf for TK and Mateo “Juddson!” Grace said when Judd walked in “hey babe, how was work?” Judd asked “it was fine, why did I get a text from Marjan about you being a cranky person who hates Christmas.” Grace asked Judd “Babe I don’t hate Christmas I just don’t understand why Owen is having a stupid little elf for the station in the first place.” Judd said when he defended himself “Judd it is more about that Owen wanted to make a great Christmas season for TK and Mateo who had a hard year.” Grace told Judd “I already said sorry to TK and Mateo.” Judd told Grace “you called the elf stupid sever times.” Grace told Judd “I’ll do a better job on making it look like I’m going to be a team player with the boys.” Judd said as Grace said ok when she kissed Judd “tomorrow you better walk in and make it seem like you are enjoying Jingles because TK and Mateo love that elf.” Grace told Judd who said ok “this will be great practice for when we have our own kids and we do an elf for them.” Grace told Judd who kissed her “one of these days we’ll have our own kids and we’ll celebrate Christmas with them.” Judd told Grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop some ideas of where you want Michelle and Owen to put Jingle in the fire station. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
